Kill Me!
by FluffyManadocus
Summary: Kamanosuke wonders What was the throb in his heart when Saizou Pated his head, while Saizou Wonders why do he find that idiot cute. Saizou/Kamanosuke, based on the episode 6. Rated M for the second chapter. Two-shot.
1. Why? are you so?

Hello, I'm Oogawa Miharu! This is my first published Fanfiction ever, so please be indulgent with me and post a review to tell me what you think of this~

Tis fanfiction is based on the episode 6 of the anime of brave 10~

This is quite short =.="

Warning: a little OOC Saizou, yaoi lemon on the next chapter (this will be a Two-shot) and fushoshi Anna & Isanami.

* * *

><p><span>Kill Me<span>

Kamasoke POV :

I want to you to kill me. I long for it every days and nights. I want to die by your hand. I want to feel your blade thrusting into my body, I want to feel the sweet pain and blood. I want to spill blood from my mouth. I want to see your icy cold eyes, those eyes that won't flinch at the view of blood. I want to feel you hot body again my own. I want to feel the numbness of death. Aaaah, Kill me Saizou ! KILL ME !

Why won't you play with me until I cry ? You promised. Why won't you play with me until I die ? Throw me against the ground, make me bleed, hurt me, make me cry. Be gentle and violent at the same time. Thrust your blade and kunais in me mercilessly. Saizou... KILL ME !

But, that night... When you patted my head... What was that throb in my chest, what was that feeling ? Stronger than the desire to be killed by your hand... I don't understand. I felt my face burning, my heart beating at the speed of light, my body being burned. My body remembers, even now, the touch of your hand on my hair. What is this feeling ? Aaaaargh ! I don't understand and it pisses me off !

* * *

><p>Saizou POV :<p>

That freak's so annoying. Always saying « kill me, kill me », does he know how annoying he is? Really... He pisses me off. But what's wrong with me ? Why did I pat that Idiot head when he went to bath in the river ? I just couldn't help it. I tough he was cute with his hair down and his pouting face was adorable. Uh ? What ? WAIT... Did I just think that he was... CUTE ? That maso-idiot ?

What the hell is wrong with me ? That stupid freak make me think weird things. No I didn't think it. Fuck. Being in Ueda for this long made so soft. I can't have feelings. I'm an Iga ninja, I don't have any emotions

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Saizou was sitting on a tree, he suddenly jumped off, and softly landed on the ground. He was ruffling the hair on the back of his head, wondering how could he have though that Kamanosuke was kind of cute. He walked toward the castle. Maybe seeing this idiot would make he realize that he isn't cute at all.

He entered the castle and as soon as his foot touched the floor, Isanami jumped on him.

« Saizou ! Where have you been ? Let's go eat dangos at the shop ! The old lady said that she will offer me a mountain of dangos again ! » she said, her eyes sparkling.

In fact, she didn't care for the dangos and just wanted go somewhere with the ninja. And he knew it. But he had urgent business. For the peace of his mind. He sighed and took off his arm from her embrace.

« I have something to do, go without me » he smiled « or with your brother. »

Strangely, he thought that Isanami was even more annoying than before. Just seeing her was making him irritated. Even more than Kamanosuke. He face-palmed. Again ? Why was he thinking of that idiot again ?

Isanami protested, but Saizou was already gone. He walked in hurry, eager to confirm that the fushia-haired masochist wasn't cute. His path crossed Ana's, who stopped him.

« Where are you going, in such hurry, Saizou ? » she smiled.

« To confirm something. » like he would say it.

« To confirm what ? Does it involve Yukimura-sama ? » she asked.

« No, it doesn't. Let me go. »

« Oooh... then... Ah ! Does it involve... Kamanosuke ? » She was sharp, as expected from an Iga ninja.

« ... No... » He slightly blushed and his temple vein popped out a little.

« I see. He's not in the castle. He's in the forest, cutting down trees, he seems confused. Have fun~ » She continued her way.

Saizou was irritated. Why did Ana knew ? Did this idiot said something ? He went out of the catle and entered the forest for the second time this morning.

He found the young man swaying his chain and scythe around, making wind and cutting down trees. His face was red, and he seemed pissed off too. Some time he would blush even more and sway his chain more quickly.

Saizou threw three kunai without thinking at the man. Kamanosuke flinched and swayed his chain to guard himself. Then he saw Saizou. He blushed

« Sai-Saizou ? Why are you here ? » he was surprised, but glad

« I don't have the right to wander into the forest ? Annoying freak. »

« Who's annoying ? » he shouted.

Saizou didn't listen to him and pined him to the ground at the speed of light. Kamasoke was struggling to break free, and trying to strike Saizou with his scythe, but Saizou Blocked the chain with some kunais.

« What the fuck are you doing ? Saizouu ! » He was blushing.

« Shut up and let me look at you, retard. » he slightly blushed too.

Their position was too compromising. Kamanosuke was under Saizou, his wrists pinned to the ground by the strong grip of the ninja. The young man blushed furiously. Saizou brought his face close to Kamanosuke's to see clearly his face.

* * *

><p>Kamanosuke PoV :<p>

Wha-wha-what ? What is Saizou doing ? Wh-why is my heart beating so fast ? It's the same as when he patted my head, my body's in fire ! My heart is beating so fast ! I can't slow it down. Oh, non, I can't breath ! I'm feeling so strange ! And my lower half seems to like the situation...! What the fuck is wrong with me ? I hope he won't notice it !

« Sa-Saizou ! What are you...? »

* * *

><p>Saizou PoV :<p>

Why the fuck is my face so close to his ? But, I have the feeling that if I'm not that close I wont see it clearly. He's indeed adorable... I love the way his hair is cut, he probably did it himeself and din't know to do it... so childish- WAIT A MOMENT ! What was I thinking again ? Fuck, do I really find him cute ? But he's a guy ! And he's a masochist on top of all !

No,no, no, He's not cute ! But those bangs... NO ! He's not cute at all ! Oh fuck ! Why are my pants so tight all of a sudden ? NO ! Don't notice it, retard !

* * *

><p>Normal PoV :<p>

Saizou stood up and glared at Kamanosuke. He left without saying anything, more running away than just walking away. He was going to fix the thing in his pants.

Kamanosuke remained on the ground

« What the fuck is wrong with him ? »

He glanced at his lower half and blushed. His underpants were already wet from the precum liquid.

_'Why did it become like this ?'_

* * *

><p>Please review to tell me what you think of my story^^! thank you~<p> 


	2. Fushojis to the rescue!

And Part 2~ For Valentine day in addition! Enjoy the second and last part of this fanfiction~

Thanks to all the readers who reviewed this fanfiction and who gave me the courage to write and post this second part so quicly! Thank you! I love you!

* * *

><p>Kamanosuke PoV :<p>

_Unnnnnh... I feel weird...I feel...good ? Yeah it's good... I need to open my eyes... Ah ? Sa-sa-Saizou ? What is he doing, on top of me ? My lower half is happy... What is he doing with my dick ? No way ! Aah... It's good... I can't resist... _

_« Saizou...unh...aah.. st- »_

_I can't ! I'm coming...!Why is he doing this ? I can't calm down ! Aah, I came... So embarrassing ! What now ? He-he-he's licking it ? Oh no, my heart is beating so fast, the spots he touches are on fire...I feel so weird... I never felt like this... Ah ? Where is he putting his fingers ? It hurts !_

_« Stop ! Sai..zou ! Unh... naah »_

_Ah ? It's starting to feel good... what is he doing ? I feel so strange, it's so... amazing ! Argh... ! My belly... It hurts... It feels.. amazing. Blood. Aah, I'm spiting blood from my mouth... So good, he finally did it. He pierced my stomach with his thick blade... The cold steel against my insides, the dying pain and numbness... So good... What now ? No.. He isn't going to... put that thing in my ass is he ? No ! Aaaarghh ! It... feels unexpectedly good... My entire body hurts... But, it's on fire, I feel Saizou thrusting inside and out my body, it's so amazing, I can't help but moan..._

_« Aaah, Saizou ! No.. more... Unnnh naaah »_

_I feel like I'll come again. I'm... dying... The last thing I see is his eyes. Aah... those icy-cold eyes... I like them._

Normal PoV :

Kamanosuke got up suddenly. He was panting. His face was bright red. He just woke up from an wet dream involving the guy he wanted to be killed by. He couldn't believe it, he just dreamt he was killed in the middle of love making by the ninja. He lifted the blanket of the futon and blushed when he finally became aware of the wetness of his underpants. They were full of cum. He put his hand inside and looked at his dirty hand afterwards. He blushed even more. He decided to go wash his pants, it would surely help him to cool down...

He left his room silently, trying no to wake anyone. He rushed into the wash room to clean the mess in his underpants, but importunately, he came face to face with Saizou. He would've screamed if Saizou didn't put his hand on his mouth.

« What the fuck are you doing here, freak ? » Saizou said his voice down

« It-It doesn't concern you ! Le-leave me alone ! » Kamanosuke said, blushing with his whole body.

Saizou smiled wickedly and put his hand on the other man's crotch :

« A wet dream ? Seems like you, little pervert.. » He said laughing

Kamanosuke blushed and this temple vein popped out, he brushed Saizou's hand and pinned him onto the wall

« Shut up ! I don't need your comments ! Leave me alone ! » He shouted, blushing.

He released Saizou and washed his underpants, ignoring the ninja.

Saizou PoV :

What the hell is wrong with him ? I just kid around a little with him and he gets angry ! Everyone have wet dreams ! Okay, I called him a pervert, but everyone does, and he seems quite proud of it. He is so sensitive sometimes ! He pisses me off ! But... Now that I look at him... His hair is down... So cute... Yukata suits him well, it shows his nape well, I like it... WAIT! Again ? What the fuck is wrong with me ! Why do I find him cute and all, but more important, why do I want to jump him right now ? Am I going crazy ? Don't look over here, idiot !

Normal PoV :

Kamanosuke finished washing his underpants and he glanced at Saizou, he was doing weird poses. He was taking his head between his hands and he ruffled his hair. The fushia-haired young man remembered the touch of the dark-haired man on his hair. His heart was beating fast. He walked toward Saizou, took his hand and put it on his head while blushing.

« Don-don't misunderstand ! I just happen to like when people touch my head ! » he said, looking away.

Saizou's mind was blown by the tsundere-like behaviour of the other man, he took both of his hands and pressed his lips against Kamanosuke's, pinning him on the wall in his impulse. He slipped his tongue in the young man's mouth, french kissing him. When he finally broke the kiss, Saizou backed off, his wrist on his mouth, shocked of what he just done. Kamanosuke was panting, his face beat red, and he averted Saizou's gaze. He dashed out of the wash room and regained his room. Once he had shut his room's door, he leaned against it and slid down to fall sitting. He touched his lips.

Kamanosuke PoV :

Saizou ki-kissed me...! Oh my god, it felt so... good... I don't how to describe it... Why did it feel so good ? ...! Isn't- isn't what they call lo-love?Oh my go-god ! Am I in love with him ? Now I think about it... When he patted my head or kissed me, I felt this throb in my chest, my body was in fire and butterflies were flying in my stomach... Aaaaargh ! I don't know !

Let's try to sleep...

Normal PoV :

He went back in his futon, burying himself under the blanket, trying to calm down.

Meanwhile, Saizou decided returned to his room too, but when he came out of the wash room, he saw... Yukimura and Rokuro sitting behind the wall. They were obviously eavesdropping.

« Why the fuck are you here ? » Saizou said, irritated to death and blushing.

« I never knew you had this kind of relation with Yuri... » Yukimura said, a wide grin on his face.

« I DON'T » Saizou shouted.

« Ooooh... You were pretty friendly with his crotch and mouth yet... »The lord said, the same grin on his face

« You... Damn old man... ! Mind your fucking business ! » He passed through them, stomping on his way.

Yukimura burst out in laugh, and while whipping some tears off his eyes, he said to Rokuro

« A new couple will be born soon~ But poor Isanami, having her first love snatched by a man, like that... »

Rokuro nodded, then replied

« But she will be able to fantasize about them, so she'll be happy anyway. »

Yukimura burst out in laugh again.

Saizou PoV :

What the fuck is wrong with that old man ? As if I have this kind of relation with that idiot ! Fucking door, you're in my way ! Fuck ! Why did I do this ? But he was so cute back then, I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him... If he didn't brushed me off, would've I continued ? Would've I done it all the way ? Argh ! I don't know ! Fucking idiot, fucking cute hair, fucking adorable face !

...No way... Oh, my god... is.. it... ?

Saizou&Kamanosuke PoV :

_'Is it love.. ?'_

Normal PoV :

That night, neither Kamanosuke, nor Saizou managed to sleep. They both couldn't get their questions out of their head. Ana and Isanami obviously noticed their odd behaviour toward each other. Kamanosuke wouldn't want to play with Saizou, and Saizou would ruffle his hair every five minutes, and seemed in the middle of a deep reflection. And Yukimura would from time to time burst out in laugh.

So the kunoichi and the miko decided to do something. First, they would gather informations. It was useless to ask the fushia-haired man, he wouldn't talk to them, so Ana decided that Isanami would ask Saizou, and that she will ask their lord.

Isanami PoV :

Saizou is very weird today... Ana said it's probably because of that stupid thief. I have to ask Saizou what happened. Even if I end up being dumped even before having the occasion to confess. If Saizou suffers, I will do it ! And... It... I could fantasize about it ! Two boys in love are the best !

Aah ! It's Saizou ! Mission Start ! Yaay !

« Saiiiiiiiizouuuuuuu ! »

Okay, let's take his arm, like always, and squeeze it ! Then I just rub my head against it. I must seem natural.

« Release. my. fucking. arm. » Saizou said coldly.

« Why ? Meanie ! Nee, Saizou what's wrong ? You seem perturbed... »

Ah ! He finally looked at me ! Tell me, tell me, tell me~ !

« It doesn't concern you, leave me alone, I need time to think. » So he said... AH ! I know ! I'll give him a rendez-vous and Ana will give the same to that man ! So they will meet, and... Kyaaaaah ! So cuteeee~

« Saizou ! Let's discuss that tonight ! Let's meet here at 11 pm ! »

I left. I hope he will come !

Saizou PoV :

What the fuck was wrong with the stupid girl ? A rendez-vous ? What's for ? Sound fishy, am not going. Ah, she came back.

« Be sure to come ! If you don't... I'll make Ana give you hugs ! And I'll make sure you can't breath between her huge breast ! » Wow, that's what a threat should look like. Kidding. But...Maybe I'll go...

Ana PoV :

I'm there. Let's ask Yukimura-sama, I know he knows what happened with those two. I walk into the messy room, our lord is smoking, like always. I announce myself, he greats me with a smile, then he says :

« Ana ! You're here to know what happened between those two, aren't you ? » Yukimura-sama is sharp as always.

« Yes, I'd like to know. To help Saizou. And to teach Isanami what a fantasy should be like. » Oops, are my eyes shining ? No, not outside, but inside, I'm a shinobi after all.

He's laughing.

« I'll tell you, so make sure that those two become a couple. »

« Yes, Yukimura-sama. »

« Yesterday, during the night, I woke up. It was because I heard some stomping on the corridor, it was Yuri who was going to the wash room. He was going to wash his underwear. So I stalked him a little and eavesdropped the conversation he was having with Saizou, who was probably there for the same reason. Saizou touched his crotch while talking of wet dreams... » Tou-touching his crotch ? Already ? It 's going to be interesting ! « And then Yuri washed his underpants, after, he put Saizou's hand on his head, while blushing hard... Then Saizou pinned him on the wall, and kissed him. Then Yuri stormed out of the wash room, and Saizou found us out. » I see... Pretty advanced stage, huh...

I bow my head to my lord, and excuse myself.

Ah, it's Isanami.

« Ana ! I have a plan ! Let's give that man a rendez-vous tonight at 11 pm ! So Saizou and him can meet ! » She have pretty good ideas... She'll be a good fujoshi !

« Great plan, Isanami ! Let's do it ! I'll convince him !» Let's go.

I jump on the roof, where the masochist is. I sit beside him.

« What do you want ? » he says in a disdainful tone.

« I have something for you. But I can't give it to you now. I'll give it to you tonight at 11 pm. »

« Hmpf ! Like I would come ! »

« It involves Saizou. » He should come.

« Li-like I care ! » You little Tsundere.

Kamanosuke PoV :

It's five to eleven. Like I'll go ! I don't care about Saizou anymore ! But... Aaaargh ! I'm so curious ! Ju-just a peak should be fine, isn't it ? It's just a peak ! Ah, she's not here. That woman... ! Ah, someone's coming ! Just wait you- !

« So troublesome... and she's not even her, that stupid kid. » tha-that voice ! It's Saizou's ! Aaaaah !

Normal PoV :

Saizou saw Kamanosuke. They stayed where they were, not moving, then they attempted to say something at the same time.

« You go first. » Told Saizou

« No ! You ! You're the one who should tell me something ! » The other nearly shouted

« Okay, okay... Hmm, how to say that... I think I... » He saw Ana death-glaring at him, like saying 'If you don't confess, I'll hug you to death' « .. Love you or something like that. » He ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

Kamanosuke blushed

« What kind of confession is that ? » He blushed even more « You're annoying, stealing what I was about to say... »

Saizou pinned him to the ground, he couldn't handle any more cuteness. He took off his cloak and shirt and did the same to the fushia-haired man. Then he captured his lips eagerly. He played around with his tongue, making him struggle to get some oxygen. Than he stroked his manhood trough his pants, making him moan. Kamanosuke gripped saizou's arm, begging for more, while panting.

« Sai..zou.. moreee... Touch me directly... please...uunnh...naaah »

Then he opened the zip of his pants and began licking the other's man thing, and made him lick his fingers to open up his hole. Kamanosuke thought that it was exactly the same as in his dream. But it was like, 100 time better than in the fantasy. Saizou began to suck more quickly and to prepare his ass in order to take him whole inside. Kamanosuke was panting and moaning. His body was arched and shaking in spasms, and he came. He kissed Saizou, his eyes fogged by the pleasure.

« Saizou... hurt me... trust your blade in me... » he said pleading.

« Which one ? And where ? » Saizou smiled wickedly.

« Bo-both ! One in there and one in there... » He blushed even more and showed his ass first, then his belly.

The ninja smirked and pushed himself in Kamanosuke, then he took a kunai out of his pocket and thrust it in the other man's belly. He screamed, between pain and pleasure, the he began moaning loudly. The dark-haired man went in and out the fushia-haired ma's body, both with his manhood and with his weapon. He kissed him countless time. Then they came, together, and they laid on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

Ana and Isanami were beat red and when they left, they were talking about writing all of this down.

-The next morning-

When the brand new couple entered the commune room where everyone was taking their breakfast, Ana asked innocently.

« Araara ? Are you okay, Kamanosuke-kun, you seem to have difficulties to walk... » Her smile was saying 'I know everything'.

« Biiiiiitch ! » He wanted to kill her, but he couldn't stand properly and fell into Saizou's arm.

« Be careful, idiot. » he said, nearly lovingly.

Everyone, except Yukimura, Rokuro, Ana and Isanami, looked at them with wide eyes that were saying 'what the fuck happened ?'

~End~

* * *

><p>Phew! It was a great experience! Please review~<p>

ANd I plan to write another fanfiction with the same pairing nammed "Kamadrella" Brave 10 version of Cindrella! Please let me know what you think of this idée by reviewing, thanks~


End file.
